


Advice

by JoeLewie10



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeLewie10/pseuds/JoeLewie10
Summary: Kiyotaka and Mahiru have huge crushes on each other, but have no idea how to confess their feelings. Good thing their classmates are there to help.Takes place in a non-despair AU, Junko isn’t obsessed with despair, there’s no killing game, Chihiro revealed his secret, Toko and Korekiyo aren’t serial killers. Basically just teenagers being teenagers.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Koizumi Mahiru, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Momota Kaito/Harukawa Maki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Advice

Kiyotaka was in class, trying his best to focus on the teacher and whatever subject they were rambling on about. He would usually be one of the few to be paying the utmost attention, jotting down notes and constantly asking questions, but something was on his mind.

Or more so, someone.

Koizumi Mahiru, the redhead Ultimate Photographer from Class 77-B. Kiyotaka had made it his goal to make as many friends as possible during his time at Hope’s Peak, wanting to form plenty of strong friendships to last for years to come. Thankfully he has been mostly successful, making close bonds with his “Brother” Oowada Mondo, and the petite programmer Fujisaki Chihiro. As well as a multitude of other classmates, but his relationship with Koizumi was much more special.

They had quickly bonded after they first met over their mutual understanding of the rules and Koizumi took an instant liking to him due to his honest and responsible attitude. They often engaged in small talk where Kiyotaka would ask about the photos she’s taken, and she in turn would ask how his studying was going. Kiyotaka wasn’t sure when it happened, but one day when he saw Mahiru in the halls his heart skipped a beat. When she waved at him he waved back, but much more hesitantly than before. He at first had no idea what was going on with him, but after constant thinking he came to the conclusion that he may, have a crush on her.

Now that he was aware of his feelings however, he became even more nervous, specifically about whether Mahiru felt the same way. He initially thought of going up to her and confessing, but then he feared what kind of repercussions that may hold. He had no idea if Mahiru saw him as only a friend, a potential love interest or even as an acquaintance she would only see at school. Unfortunately Ishimaru hadn’t the slightest clue about romance, so he felt like he was out of luck.

Ishimaru was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the final class bell. It was time for the students to start packing up and leave to their dorms. Or not, curfew wasn’t until 9:30 after all. As Kiyotaka was packing up his notebooks and folders, he noticed a young man with a striking hairdo walk towards the door.

“Brother, wait!” Ishimaru called out. Mondo looked over at Ishimaru in a strange and confused manner.

“What is it Bro? Something troubling you or anything?” Mondo asked. Kiyotaka stared at the floor, as he mumbled something to the Ultimate Biker.

“I would like to request that you and Fujisaki accompany me towards the dorm rooms,” he said slowly.

Mondo, even more confused than before, slowly nodded his head as he patted Ishimaru’s shoulder.

“Alright, whatever you say Bro.” He then began motioning towards a timid young boy, still packing up his things.

“Yo, Fujisaki,” he called out, causing the petite programmer to yelp in surprise. He looked up at Oowada, as he wondered what the taller boy could want.

“Y-yes Mondo? What i-is it?” He shakily asked. Mondo cast a brief glance at Ishimaru before settling his eyes on Chihiro.

“Bro wants us to go to the dorm rooms with him, I dunno what’s going on, but I think it’d be best if we tag along,” he explained. Chihiro picked up his backpack as he cast a worried look at Kiyotaka.

“Okay, sure,” he replied. He walked over towards Ishimaru who was patiently waiting.

“Right then! Off we go!” Ishimaru yelled enthusiastically, causing Chihiro to let out a small giggle.

. . .

In another classroom, Mahiru was putting away her supplies in her backpack, as the bell went off.

“Hey Big Sis! Wanna go to the store with me and get some candy?” Saionji asked sweetly. Mahiru chuckled at her friend before she nodded in her agreement.

“Yay!” Hiyoko yelled. Mahiru always found her personality to be fun, but especially now that she’s been treating her classmates better. “And in case you’re wondering Big Sis, I asked Mikan to come too.” Mahiru smiled at that comment, although she did enjoy her friend’s company, something always kept nagging at her brain.

Or more so, someone. 

Koizumi wasn’t sure when, but she had developed a crush on Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the Ultimate Moral Compass. He was without a doubt one of the more reliable boys in the school, and set an excellent example for others, even if they barely listened to him. She had found his conviction endearing, and developed a strong friendship with him. But yesterday, when she saw Kiyotaka in the school halls, she felt a rising flush grow to her cheeks. She had waved at him, however it took him a few seconds to wave back. Mahiru was worried if he had seen her blush, what he would’ve thought of her. They saw each other again in the halls, but they only cast quick glances and “good morning’s” at each other before they went on their way to class.

Mahiru has had crushes on boys before obviously, but those pale in comparison to her crush on Kiyotaka. She loved his honest and good personality, his enthusiasm, his drive to help everyone around him. His adorable laugh. Everything about him. However she had no idea what to do in terms of confessing her feelings to him. What if he didn’t like her that way? What if their friendship would be ruined because of it? These questions of doubt and worry made her head spin.

“U-um, Mahiru? A-are y-you okay? Do you have a fever!?” Koizumi turned her head to regard a nervous and quivering nurse, one named Tsumiki Mikan. Mahiru let out a small sigh as she smiled reassuringly at the nurse.

“No, I don’t have a fever. I’m fine Mikan, just a little tired is all,” she assured.

“O-oh, then perhaps you should go back t-to your dorm room. Y-you don’t h-have to come to the store with us if y-you don’t want.”

“No no I do, it’s just, well... Why don’t I talk about it with you and Hiyoko on our way there? I need to get this off my chest,” she explained. 

“O-oh. Okay,” Mikan said softly. Mahiru then stood up and looked at her two friends.

“Shall we go then?”

. . .

Kiyotaka was walking with the two other boys down to the boys’ dorm rooms. They all have remained silent on the walk there. Ishimaru then suddenly stopped, and turned to face the other two boys.

“I-I acquire your assistance,” he said nervously. Chihiro and Mondo looked at each other briefly before regarding the Hall Monitor in front of them.

“Bro, is something wrong?”

“Yeah, y-you’re acting a bit, different today.”

Ishimaru looked at the two of them, before taking a deep breath. “Well, it is not about any serious matters, I can assure you, but it is still something that I would need help on,” he explained.

Mondo and Chihiro’s expression softened a little, before Kiyotaka began speaking again.

“You see, there’s this, um...girl.”

Mondo’s expression lighted up instantly as soon as Kiyotaka finsihed his sentence, before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

“Haha! That’s my Bro! Finally got a crush, ay? Yo, tell me who it is. Come on, tell me!” he yelled. 

“Mondo please! Not so loud.” Kiyotaka exclaimed while blushing.

“You’re one to talk Bro, but sorry. I guess I just got excited there’s a girl that finally caught your eye,” he said. “So, who is it?”

“Well um, you probably know her from, another class. It’s... Koizumi Mahiru!” he shouted, as softly as he could.

“The Ultimate Photographer? Oh. Yeah, come to think of it I have noticed that you two have been spending a lot of time together,” Chihiro pondered.

“So what, did you ask her out yet?” Mondo asked.

“N-no. But that is why I wanted to talk with you two. I was hoping you two could help me with that,” he said calmly.

“Well, I’ve had my fair share of dates and stuff, but usually it was the girl who asked me out, y’know? And whenever I did get in a relationship, it didn’t really last long, as I was always on the move. I think just going up to here and askin’ would be the best course of action,” Mondo said.

“Yeah, the only thing I would recommend is to just be yourself,” Chihiro replied. “She already seems to like you as is, so I don’t think acting different will really do or change anything.”

Kiyotaka closed his eyes, as he smiled. “That is very much appreciated. Mondo, Chihiro. Though I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t nervous about being turned down.”

Mondo threw an arm over his friend’s shoulder before grinning at him. “Tell ya what Bro, why don’t we ask the other guys what they think? I’m sure they’d be willing to help.”

Ishimaru smiled, before he started to speedwalk down the hallway. “Alright then, I know just who to ask first!”

. . .

Mahiru wandered aimlessly through the store aisles, as Hiyoko picked up as many gummies and candy bars as she could possibly carry. Mikan worriedly explained how eating that much sugar would be bad for your health, but Hiyoko kept tucking sweets under her arms. Eventually, Mikan noticed the glazed look in Mahiru’s eyes, and timidly walked over to her.

“M-mahiru? I-is something wrong?” she asked. Mahiru suddenly snapped back to reality, as she looked over at her friend.

“Ah, well, it has something to do with what I wanted to talk about earlier,” she explained as casually as she could. 

“Is it boy trouble?” Hiyoko guessed.

“H-how did you know!?” Mahiru exclaimed, her cheeks instantly turning a light shade of pink.

Hiyoko only giggled, as she regarded the redhead. “I guess I sorta have a sixth sense about this kinda thing. So, you gonna tell me what’s up?” she grinned.

Koizumi gazed towards the floor as she fiddled with the camera strap around her neck. “Well, you know that guy from the other class, Ishimaru?”

“Y-yeah, he’s really n-nice,” Mikan said.

“Well, I kinda, sorta, have a tiny little crush on him, maybe.”

“Ooohh!!” Hiyoko said in a sing song voice. “Mahiru’s got a crush! Mahiru’s got a crush! Mahiru’s got a crush!”

“Will you be quiet!” Mahiru scolded. “Look, I was wondering if you two could help me with this. I want to ask him out on a date but,” she nervously fiddled with her camera again. “I don’t know how. I’ve never done it before.”

Hiyoko hummed as she set down all of the candy she was carrying. “Well, if you ask me, HE should be the one asking YOU. I don’t see why you have to do it, aren’t you the one always telling the guys to take responsibility?”

“Well, yeah but, Ishimaru already does so much, and despite how he acts, he’s actually incredibly shy. I don’t want to put too much pressure on him. Plus I don’t even know if he likes me that way!” Mahiru explained.

“Um, m-maybe we should ask the other girls what they think? I don’t have that much experience either,” Mikan mumbled.

“Hey, that’s actually a good idea!” Hiyoko claimed, before grabbing on to Mahiru’s hand. “Come on Big Sis! I know just who to go to!”

. . .

“You want me to give you advice?” Makoto was honestly shocked. He hadn’t thought in a thousand years that anybody would go to him for relationship advice. Yet here was Kiyotaka right in front of him, who had just asked him the best way to ask out Mahiru Koizumi. 

“Yes! You and Kyoko seem to be in a healthy and stable relationship! If you don’t mind me asking, I would like to know how the two of you got together!” Kiyotaka said enthusiastically.

“Well, for starters, Kyoko asked out me, but I figure it wouldn’t be that much different if it were the other way around. All she did was ask me to go somewhere private, before she suggested we go out on a date,” Makoto explained. Kiyotake suddenly took out a small notebook and pencil, before jotting something down.

“Somewhere. Private. Thank you! Your advice was very much helpful!” Ishimaru bowed before he went back to Mondo and Chihiro who were standing back. “Alright, I think I know where to go next!”

“Huh, well, if you ask me, confidence is key. If you show that you’re completely sure of yourself, it will make you seem better than if you were to nervously stutter and stuff,” Leon offered. “That’s how me and Sayaka got together. I just walked up to her and with no fear or hesitance asked her out!” he grinned.

“Confidence.” Kiyotaka wrote down. “Thank you very much for your advice!” He bowed to him before he made his way to the library, with Chihiro and Mondo following close behind.

“I don’t know why you came to bother me with your troubles. I’m rather busy at the moment.” Byakuya said dryly.

“Please Togami! It would be very much appreciated if you could offer at least some advice as to what to do!”

Byakuya put down his book, before adjusting his glasses as he regared Ishimaru with an uninterested gaze. “Just don’t show any sign of weakness, make sure you are the one in charge. Don’t let others trample over you.”

“Oh ho, are we talking about relationship advice?” a voice came from behind Kiyotaka. He jumped slightly as he turned around to see Yamada Hifumi, the Ultimate Fanfic Writer. “Ishimaru, you should have come to me first. I’ll have you know I am quite experienced in romance anime and manga,” he said before he adjusted his glasses triumphantly.

“I apologize, but I figured since Naegi and Kuwata are in relationships, I would ask them first.”

Hifumi sighed, before returning back to his extravagant pose. “If you ask me, you should make it as dramatic as possible! The best romance manga have immaculate, sophisticated scenes of the characters engaging in passionate conversation of their love and devotion to each other! Before they eventually confess and-“

“Are you two done here? I would like to continue reading my novel.” Byakuya asked flippantly. Hifumi was upset that he was cut off from his soeech, and glared at the Heir.

“Yes! Thank you both very much!” Kiyotaka said, before bowing and leaving the library.

“Huh? Well, I wouldn’t stress about it too much, I would just take it easy y’know? If you want, I can read your future to see what happens!” Hagakure offered.

“No thanks, your advice was all that is needed. Thank you.” Kiyotaka said before bowing and leaving the Clairvoyant to his crystal ball.

. . .

Chiaki yawned, as she regarded the redhead before her. “You really wanna ask me about relationship advice?” she asked.

“Yeah, I mean you and Hinata have been together for a while, I would just like to know what you think,” Mahiru explained.

Chiaki tapped her chin with her index finger as she looked up in thought for a moment. “Well, Hajime asked me out when we were just walking and talking one day, so maybe try to be a bit casual about it, I think.”

Mahiru’s eyes lighted up as she beamed at the sleepy gamer. “Thank you Chiaki! By the way, do you know where Sonia is?”

“Hmm, well, in my country a lot of love confessions are done at incredibly romantic areas, whether it be at a bridge during a full moon or a park bench at sunset. I believe the best course of action would to have him be out on a more romantic location and then ask him.” Sonia regarded with a heavenly smile. 

“Thank you for this, it means a lot to me,” Mahiru said.

“What means a lot to ya?”

Mahiru and Sonia both jumped as the Ultimate Gymnast jumped towards them along with the Ultimate Musician Mioda Ibuki.

“Yeah! Ibuki heard that Sonia was recommending something romantic or whatever. So Ibuki and Owari came to see what it was all about.”

“Well,” Sonia started, “Mahiru has been wanting to ask out Ishimaru, the Moral Compass, and she was just asking me for advice.”

“Ooh, looks like Redhead’s making some moves!” Akane grinned wildly. “If someone were to ask me out, the best way to do so would be to take me to dinner first!”

“Ibuki would like it someone asked her out with a biiig smile on their face! So Ibuki would know that they enjoy her company!”

Mahiru chuckeled as she looked at the two girls. “That’s very thoughtful of you, thank you. There’s someone else I’ve been wanting to ask, but I haven’t found her anywhere. Do you know where she could be?”

“The best way to ask someone out? Just be honest.” Peko stated casually as she continued to train with her sword.

“Yeah, that is how Kaito and I got together,” Maki chimed in. “Funny enough, Peko and I were talking about our boyfriend problems as we were training.”

Mahiru looked at Maki as she began to stretch her arms and legs. “So the best course of action is to be honest? I mean, I guess. I’m just worried if he’ll turn me down.”

Peko glanced at Koizumi as she adjusted her glasses. “You’ll never know what a person thinks of you until you gather up the courage to figure out for yourself. Me and my Young M-Fuyuhiko only got together after we were both honest about our feelings for each other.”

“That’s very helpful, thank you.”

. . .

“I agree with what Kuwata said! You gotta have confidence!” Kaito beamed. “Maki Roll and I only started dating after I decided to walk up to her and ask her out, people just don’t start dating magically you know.”

“Yeah, Kaede just walked up to me one day and asked me out, there really is no need to be nervous.” Shuichi offered.

“I understand that, but I’m still worried about how she will react,” Ishimaru stated.

“You gotta have SPIRIT!” Nekomaru yelled. “You won’t get anywhere if you decide not to do anything!”

“Why exactly do you like Koizumi?” Hajime asked. Kiyotaka flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, she’s really nice. She’s hardworking and stubborn, and will always be there for others if they need help. She is thoughtful, and considerate. And she has this pleasant additude about her that is so contagious. I can’t help but smile when I’m around her.” Ishimaru said thoughtfully.

Hajime smiled genuinely at Kiyotaka, “That, do that. Compliment her. Tell her how you feel.”

“That is some excellent advice Hinata, without a doubt.” Ishimaru turned to look at Amami Rantaro, and the much shorter boy next to him Hoshi Ryoma.

“Yeah, kid’s got the right idea,” Ryoma complimented in a gruff voice.

“I appreciate all of your thoughts and advice. I will take it all to heart!”

“My my, a love confession to Koizumi? And you’re asking me the best way to do so?” Korekiyo mused.

“Yes! It would be very generous of you if you were to offer some much needed advice!” Ishimaru exclaimed.

“Well, I believe that you should make it known that she is yours and yours alone. And that you will be the one to sweep her off her feet and become her knight in shining armor.”

“Gotta say, creepy mask dude has a point,” Kokichi mused as he planted his hands behind his head. “You gotta be assertive! Prove to her that you want her!” Ishimaru was quite taken aback about how passionate Korekiyo and Kokichi were about his love life.

“Yes, tell her that she is your hope that shines through all despair, that she will be the one to fill your heart full of hope!” Nagito exclaimed. Ishimaru grimaced slightly, as he thanked the three of them, before bowing and heading to the cafeteria. 

“I do not have that much to say, given that I am a robot, but I do believe I have a good concept on human emotions. My best recommendation is to simply be professional about it.” Keebo said.

“Gonta believes that Ishimaru should be gentleman! If Ishimaru is gentleman, then maybe Koizumi will say yes!” Gonta said happily.

“Hmph, I recommend summoning all of your inner strength, and using your power to your best advantage in order to win the Photographer’s heart!” Gundham exclaimed haughtily before laughing maniacally.

“Just be cool about it, don’t sweat too much, and dress appropriately.” Fuyuhiko suggested as he kicked his feet up on the table.

“Maybe put some cologne or hail gel in? I dunno, I don’t have much experience.” Kazuichi grinned sheepishly as he looked up to Kiyotaka.

“Just don’t be stupid, that is all,” a heavier set ‘Byakuya’ replied.

“Thank you all very much!” Ishimaru said as he finished writing in his notebook. “Now that I have asked every boy in my class, I believe I am ready to-“

“Wait! You didn’t ask me!” Teruteru exclaimed as he brought forth a plate of food.

Ishimaru sighed as he regarded the portly chef, who was taken aback at how quickly ‘Byakuya’ ate his meal. “Very well then Hanamura. What would you suggest?”

Teruteru grinned wildly. “Well, first I would suggest inviting her to your dorm room-“

“Thank you that is all!” Kiyotaka shouted, as he quickly walked over to Chihiro and Mondo.

“Think you’re ready Bro?” Mondo questioned.

“As ready as I can be.”

. . .

“Maybe a love potion will do the trick. I’d make it for you, but my power level is really low right now.” Himiko yawned.

“In terms of degenerate males, Ishimaru is probably one of the better ones,” Tenko pondered. “But if he does anything sleazy let me know and I’ll throw him across the room!”

“That will not be necessary Chabashira,” Sakura calmy stated before smiling at the photographer. “Be confident in yourself, and don’t doubt yourself.”

“Sakura is right!” Aoi excitedly said. “You just gotta go for it! Don’t hesitate!”

Tsumugi had her finger pressed against her chin as she looked at Mahiru. “Maybe change your wardrobe? Put on something nice for him to catch his eye.”

Kirumi nodded as she regarded the redhead. “I agree, I would not mind helping you with such a request.”

“That is very kind of you, I would be glad to.” Mahiru smiled.

“Atua says you should follow your passions! That would be in your best interest!” Angie gushed.

“Umm, yeah, what she said.” Sayaka chuckled slightly. “Be supportive too, if he does return your feelings be sure to express your gratitude.”

“What she said,” Junko stated simply as she filed her nails. “Don’t wimp out of it either. Commit to it.”

“Don’t be afraid to act on your feelings.” Mukuro said.

“Don’t be afraid to joke around either, lightening the mood will help both of you.” Kaede suggested. Mahiru was having trouble filling in all of this information at once.

“Take a gamble darling, you may win big time,” Celestia said as her lips curved upwards. “I’d say the odds are definitely in your favor.”

“Thank you for this. You’ve all been incredibly helpful.” Mahiru said.

“No problem!” Kaede said as she flashed a thumbs up. “If there’s anything else you need don’t be afraid to ask!”

“Be direct and to the point. That is all I have to say” Kyoko said robotically.

“I-I disagree, y-you s-should try and beat ar-around the bush to keep him in-invested.” Toko stammered. Mahiru pondered their arguments for a moment. Both seemes to have ups and downs.

“Just kiss him the next time ya meet him, that’ll get ya where ya want!” Miu said sleazily before bursting into a fit of laughter.

“Miu, I don’t think that would be the right decision.” Mahiru scolded. Miu instantly deflated and started fiddling with her long hair.

“Or just ask him out I guess, I dunno,” she said timidly.

Mahiru sighed as she walked back over to where Hiyoko and Mikan were sitting. “Well that’s everyone. I think I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Mikan hesitantly asked.

“I’m positive. Huh?” Mahiru felt a buzz in her pocket. She reached down to pick up her phone to reveal a text from Ishimaru.

‘Hey, can we talk?’

Mahiru, now sweating slightly, began to type a series of words on her phone.

‘Yeah. Can we meet up somewhere?’

. . .

Ishimaru nervously walked to the park bench, where he saw Mahiru was already sitting there. She changed into a much more formal dress, and she seemed even more elegant and beautiful than usual. Ishimaru gulped as he made his way towards her, stroking back his smooth hair thanks to the hair gel Kazuichi had lended him, before he sat next to her on the bench.

“Hello Mahiru, I apologize for bringing you out here on such short notice.”

“Oh, it’s no problem at all! Not like I was doing anything super important,” she laughed. She pulled out a paper bag and handed it towards Ishimaru. “I brought some snacks, if you’re hungry.”

“That is very thoughtful of you, You’re always so considerate and kind,” Kiyotaka said, causing Mahiru to blush.

They stayed like that for a while, casting quick glances at each other, making small conversation. They would occasionally joke or point out some cute birds they saw fly past. Or any otger small critters. Eventually, the silence became to much to bear, and Ishimaru scrambled to come up with what to say as all of the advice from his classmates flooded into his mind.

This is it. Just do it. Be confident! 

“I like you!” Ishimaru exclaimed, though he was shocked to hear that Koizumi had said the exact same thing. They both looked at each other, cheeks flushing and ears completely red, before breaking out into a fit of laughter. Mahiru smiled gently at Kiyotaka, before placing a small kiss on his lips. Kiyotaka softly reciprocated, as he put his hand on her cheek.

“So, does this mean we’re dating now?” Kiyotaka asked.

“Yeah,” Mahiru nodded reassuringly before resting her head on his shoulder. “I suppose we are.”


End file.
